Phil Billings
'' Phil is a villain in the Ben 10 series and was a friend of Max. He was also a plumber but he retired and stole the Null Void Projector and began releasing aliens and capturing them to make a profit. 'History ' Plumber Days Phil met Max when they joined the Plumbers. They went on numerous missions together. In one of their missions, they encountered Vilgax who tried to steal nuclear warheads but the attempt was foiled by Max. Later on, Phil retired and stole the Null Void Projector to get rich off it by releasing the alien from the Null Void. He eventually maintained good public image and was paid lots of money. Later years As year went by, Phil has been scamming several hotel owners into paying him by releasing aliens causing alien attacks and has been staying in expensive hotels. When he was recapturing one of the aliens, he encountered Ripjaw (Ben using the Omnitrix). Ben caught the alien and leaves his alien form. After the alien was captured, Phil meets Max again and is happy to see him. He later offers Max to join the Plumbers again but he declined it and replied that he's retired. Phil learned of the Omnitrix when Ben turned into Wildmutt to stop the Vulcapons from going loss. It failed but Phil kept the Vulcapons from going out of control using a sonic pitch whistle and defeated with the help of Max and Ben. He asks Max again to be partners to be partners again but Max was reluctant. He invited the Tennysons to his hotel room for dinner. Max was suspicious and wondered how much the hotel room cost but Phil ignores it and asks Ben and Max to join him to reestablish the Plumbers. Max finds it strange that three aliens appear in the town in one day and goes out to investigate. Phil followed Max and thinks that Max knows what's wrong. Max went to Mt. Rushmore and found the Null Void Projector gone. He found out Phil was using it to release the aliens they captured years ago and recaptured for his own profit. Phil admits he wasn't surprised for Max to figure out his intentions soon and releases an alien to kill Max. He plans to tell the Max's grandkids to join the Plumbers but Ben arrives as XLR8 and fights the alien. He also figured out Phil's plan and Phil escapes in his car, taking the Null Void Projector. Ben and Max track Phil and follows him using the RV. Gwen snuck into Phil's car and sees the Projector. She tries to grab it but Phil sees it using his rearview mirror and grabs it. Phil sets the car on auto-pilot and fights with Gwen. The car later crashed and Phil told Ben to join him but refuses. Phil uses the Null Void Projector but it hits the mirror and reflects on Phil, sending him to the Null Void. Five years prior to Omniverse Phil spent the time between his first and second appearances fighting and warding off the Null Void creatures. Once, Phil was captured by Dr. Psychobos, Malware, and Khyber, who forcefully used him as a guinea pig for the Nemetrix's test run against Ben as Terroranchula. However, the test failed miserably, due to the fact that sapient life forms, like humans, cannot handle the savage mindset of the Nemetrix predators. Shortly thereafter, Phil was thrown back into the Null Void by Dr. Psychobos. Phil later appears in Max's Monster as a |Terroranchula hybrid. It is revealed that Phil no longer lives in his human body, as a result of the Nemetrix's side effects. Phil faked that he suffers from his mutation but the opposite of this was revealed soon. Phil attempted to use Ben's electrically powered transformations as power sources as well as the Nosedeenians in Undertown, but was sent back to the Null Void by Max. Sometime after that, he joined the Rooters. Phil returned in''The Rooters of All Evil'' along with the other Rooters. In Weapon XI: Part 2, he was defeated by Argit when he scared Argit enough to shoot all his quills at him, knocking him out. His Plumber commission was been revoked by the Magistrata, in violation of his plumber mission. This left him stranded in the Null Void along with the other Rooters. Powers and Abilities Phil is skilled in using Plumbers technology and weapons. He is also knowledgable about some aliens and their abilities. Phil has years of Plumber training to his merit. In his Terroranchula form, Phil has the strength, speed, hearing and agility of a Terroranchula, and is able to absorb energy and redirect it as a blast with twice the power it originally had (as stated by Frankenstrike). Phil has the power to interfere with the Omnitrix, and make Ben only turn into electrical aliens. In The Rooters of All Evil, he was shown to shoot webs from his hands. Trivia *In the Pop Up Edition of Back With a Vengeance, it was mentioned that Phil was far away from where Ben was fighting Vilgax and Kevin in the Null Void. *Phil's former Omniverse design strongly resembles Phil Robertson from the show Duck Dynasty. His design also resembles Sir George's. *Phil is the only known Rooter whose second half is not from a sapient species. Also, he is the only one who can change into his hybrid form willingly. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, it is revealed that Phil's last name is Billings. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gadgeteers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Old Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutated Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains